Miki Naoki
---- is a girl who eventually joins the School Life Club after being rescued during the members' outing (field trip) to the mall. She is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Miki is a teenage girl with average height and build. She has straight, short, blonde hair, only reaching down to her neck. She has a slim figure and dark blue eyes. Miki occasionally will wear round, oval-shaped glasses when doing school work. In the manga, Miki wore an eye patch on her left eye as it had gotten slightly injured in an accident.Chapter 28Chapter 29, page 1 Later, when her eye healed, she removed it. Miki is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, with frills at the sleeve. Part of the shirt, there is a green necktie and a blue ribbon hanging from it, indicating that she is in second grade. She also wears a green skirt, with four yellow buttons around her hip and waist. To finish off the look, she wears stockings that almost cover her whole legs except her thighs, and white shoes that are green at the tip. Personality After the rescue, Miki was very grateful that they rescued her, but she hated the fact that Kurumi and Yuuri simply accepted Yuki's delusions. She even tried to talk about this with Kurumi, Yuuri, and even Yuki herself. From this, Miki began accusing Yuki of faking her delusions and began doing some research of her own. Later, Miki had come to accept and understand them, so she became kind and soft, began to smile more genuinely, as she opened her true self to the other members. She is especially close to Yuki and Kurumi. Though she accepted Yuki's delusions, she isn't sure how to handle delusions as Kurumi and Yuuri. When Yuuri became delusional about Ruu, Miki was unsure how to greet her and produced unsure reactions when someone brought up her. Miki also really enjoys reading books and is usually seen reading the book called The Stand. Miki is also very smart, and very good at her studies. Her friend Kei was impressed by the fact that she could read difficult books. She has somewhat of a dishonest and "tsundere" attitude, and Miki sometimes tended to not be honest with her feelings, but this changed over the story as she became very comfortable with the others and is seen saying the things that were on her mind, with the exception of some things. After her close friend, Kei, left the sanctuary, Miki was seen to be mentally unstable and quite fragile as she was seen breaking down since she was all alone.Chapter 7, page 19 She was also apparently fine with living in the shelter, as she both had water and food, but after her Kei left she did understand that she wasn't okay with living a life isolated from the outside world, but she didn't want to lose as she did try to have a calm demeanor. After being rescued, she cheered up, but she still misses Kei very much, however, the support from the School Life Club keeps her moving forward. After meeting Yuki and the others, she can be seen often keeping a cool head, and doesn't act as scared in the school. She is also very brave, and this is proved as she went down to the basement alone to end Megumi, whom she had heard a lot of nice things about. Though she is very calm, mature and can handle different situations well, she can be very emotional in various situations; in either a joyful one (as she cried when she and the other graduated) or a stressful one. Miki is very mature and can be serious sometimes, though in the anime, she sometimes (though rarely) fools around with Yuki. Though she usually holds a quiet, frowning face, she does perk up and smile at times. Miki is very polite and kind, as she uses the honorifics and calls her seniors Yuki and Kurumi for "senpai". Though she is usually quiet, Miki is very caring and supportive, as she comforts her friends when they feel down, and gives them words of encouragement when they need it. Miki also said that she was uneasy in the situation she was in, but her seniors; Yuki, Kurumi, and Yuuri lent her a hand and welcomed her into their club, which made her gain confidence in herself, trust her own abilities and have the strength to face any trouble, which is why, she was no longer afraid.Chapter 30, pages 20-21 Miki also has a strong sense of right and wrong, as she ultimately threw away a gun she found before leaving the school, as an "accidental" discharge would be bad, despite the advantages their club would have with the gun. History Manga Prior to the outbreak, Miki was a high-school student who enjoyed reading books and hanging out with her best friend, Kei Shidou. One day, after school, Miki went to the mall with Kei, since they got off school early and it was too beautiful a day to just go home. Miki told Kei that she wanted to go to the bookstore, but after being there a while, the girls suddenly heard people screaming and panicking. While going to the elevators, they saw dead people inside it with a lot of blood. They became panicked and managed to get to a fitting room, where they hid. After hiding a while and slowly realizing what was happening, an unnamed young man found them. They followed the young man to presumably the fifth floor; where there were some other people. According to Miki, there were 11 people who evacuated safely. So Kei and Miki started living at the evacuation shelter, and everyone cooperated in improving the living conditions, as chores were divided into genders; the men would go on expeditions and the woman would do the housework. The young man who was called 'Leader', always brought back funny, but useless things back. One day, the leader found a bottle of wine and the group threw a party. As people started to get drunk, Kei dragged her out and told her to not let the drunkards come to her. Someone in the group then saw that the leader had a bandage around his finger, but he told them that he had hit his hand with a hammer. However, at night when he was sleeping, he was shown to be trembling and in pain—the first signs of infection. He turned in his sleep and accidentally knocked over a candle, setting the room afire. Miki and Kei then proceeded to run into a shelter room, which no one had made it yet. The two then start blockading the door and waited. Later, it appeared to be some other people, shouting for them to open the door, but they ignored. From this point on, Kei never had a smile on her face. After a long period of being there, Kei left, as she had questioned if Miki was okay living the way they did. Anime In the anime, it was changed a bit. While in the mall, they met Taromaru, and Kei patted him while Miki watched. Then, Taromaru's owner thanked Kei for playing with Taromaru and left. After hearing people scream and seeing dead people, they hid in a fitting room. They then felt something coming towards them, so they prepared themselves, but it turned out to be little puppy Taromaru. They become surprised and happy at the same time; but they saw that he had blood on him, though he hadn't been bitten. They slowly looked out and saw Taromaru's owner infected as a zombie. Horrified, they fled to the shelter room, where they had food, water, and dog food. At first, Kei and Miki were positive, saying that help will eventually come. However, days passed, and help never came. Kei tried to leave a few times but Miki stopped her and said that Kei should stay, and Kei agreed. However, after a few days, Kei decided to leave for real this time, which made Miki very shocked. She then questioned why she would leave as it was very dangerous outside, but Kei explained that nobody will found them if they stay in the shelter, and that food and water would eventually run out. Before leaving, she gave Miki her CD player and said that would try to get help. This event made Miki depressed. And after Kei left, Taromaru started barking after Kei. Miki, upset yelled at Taromaru to shut up, which made Taromaru sat down with a sad face. Realizing her actions, Miki apologized and hugged Taromaru, but he tried to break free from her chest. The next day, Miki saw that Taromaru was gone, leaving Miki all by herself. .]] Much later after this event, Miki heard people running and a dog barking. Miki made her decision to leave too, but before doing so she took along her items and the CD player Kei left. After a while she began walking outside the sanctuary, she became scared as she saw many zombies, but she thought about the thing Kei said before she left. Because of the mass horde of zombies, she jumped down to a piano. She then became panicked as there were many zombies surrounding her, but then, she suddenly heard a voice and a dog barking. It turned to be Yuki and Taromaru. And as they are to Miki's rescue, Kurumi followed them and attacked the zombies, but then, a zombie grabbed Miki's foot and dragged her down. But Kurumi came on the right time and killed the zombie with her shovel. After Yuuri and Kurumi fought the zombies, Yuki took Miki's hands. After going outside, Miki felt relieved that Taromaru was safe and Miki asked Yuuri if she saw another person around her age, but Yuuri replied that she didn't. Miki then tells Kei in her mind that she is a bit late, but is leaving too. Story Miki's life in the shelter Trip to the Mall and Rescuing Miki Miki's diary notes School ended early that day. Since it was a very beautiful day, Miki and her friend, Kei, decided to go to the mall. When they were in a bookstore, they heard some noises, and when they looked outside, they became absolutely horrified of what they saw. Miki grabbed Kei's hand and she told her that they should go upstairs. Though relieved that the elevators worked, it didn't last long as there were newly infected persons. Though panicked, Miki continued running with Kei and it became a blackout. They then went to a fitting room, where they hid. Slowly looking outside, they saw people attacking each other and other dead people. Miki stated that it took a while for them to understand what was happening. But later on, an unnamed man found them. They are taken into a shelter where a total of 11 people evacuated safely, according to Miki. The young man explained about the infection and Miki and Kei started living at the shelter. The first night, Miki thought it was weird since the life in an evacuation shelter only happened in movies. Everyone cooperated in improving the living conditions and support each other. Chores were divided into gender; men would go on expeditions and the women would do the housework. One day, the leader found a bottle of wine and the group threw a party. When another man asked if they wanted to drink, Kei said that neither she or Miki drank wine. A girl noticed that the leader had a bandage around his finger, but he explained that he had hit himself with a hammer. When it appeared that a guy started to hit on Miki, Kei dragged her out and explained to not let the drunkards come to her. However, at night when the leader was sleeping, he was shown to be trembling and in pain— the first signs of infection. He turned in his sleep and accidentally knocked over a candle, setting the room afire. Miki and Kei then proceeded to run into a shelter room, which no one had made it yet. The two then start blockading the door and waited. Later, it appeared to be some other people, shouting for them to open the door, but they ignored. From this point on, Kei never had a smile on her face. After a quite long period of being there, Kei left, as she had questioned if Miki was okay living isolated inside the shelter room. There, Miki ended the story of her diary by writing: "Kei left today. I couldn't stop her." Kurumi turns around to see that Miki and Yuki were still fast asleep. Rii-san was curious and had asked Kurumi what was written in the diary. She replies with "nothing".Chapter 12 Returning to the School Abilities Miki is very smart, as she often reads books, and before the outbreak, she would usually go to the library to read more books. .]] Aside from that, Miki is also fairly skilled at handling zombies. Even though she is not very experienced, she still knows the basis and knows the steps she has to follow in order to kill zombies. Though she rarely is seen actually killing them, she usually just lures them somewhere else using ping-pong balls and music. Miki has also been shown to be a quiet "walker". She can easily hide from zombies and run past them in an appropriate situation.Chapter 11, page 10 She also stated that it's actually difficult to kill one, so therefore just hurts them in the best way possible. She has only been seen to end a zombified Megumi in the basement.Chapter 20, pages 10-11 She also sometimes helps Kurumi in combat situations. Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Kei Shidou Kei was Miki's best friend, as they had a deep bond of friendship and trust. They were usually seen together and before, they would hang out after school. Miki cared deeply for Kei. After she disappeared, Miki became depressed, but she eventually grew out of this. However, Miki also said she misses her a lot and one day, she'll like to meet her again, as Miki told Yuki about her. When the School Life Club left the school, Miki saw a zombie strongly resembling Kei, shambling into the school. This made very shocked, but before she could say anything, they drove off. Miki also left a note of the blackboard reading: "Kei, good things can happen if you are alive".Chapter 30, page 31 This proves that Miki never forgot about her and still treasures Kei as a close friend. By the time that the girls are ready to return to the school, it is demonstrated that Miki has been practicing selective amnesia, and is unwilling to accept that the zombie she saw during their departure was Kei. Yuki Takeya Yuki was the one who noticed that Miki in the mall and convinced the others to look for her, so Yuki technically "rescued her". Though Miki was grateful that the School Life Club members rescued her, she immediately felt odd towards Yuki's "illusions". She came to dislike the idea of her illusions since they were in such a dark world, and she even tried to talk her out of it; even questioning who Megumi was when Yuki had her illusions of her. But after talking with Yuki about this, Miki understood the reasons and accepted her illusions and warmed up to her, seeing her as she saw her as someone very cheerful who would brighten everyone's spirits. From that day, Miki joined the club and became good friends with Yuki as she affectionately calls her "Mii-kun". Miki also came to respect Yuki as senior and calls her "senpai" or "Yuki-senpai" (meaning upperclassman, much to Yuki's happiness) though she thinks that Yuki can be childish sometimes. It is seen that Miki is very kind towards her, and Yuki has made Miki happier and the person she is today; boosting her self-confidence. They both are very close now and Miki cares deeply for her. Miki considers Yuki as one of her closest, if not, best friend. Yuuri Wakasa At first, Yuuri was seen being upset at Miki due to her ignorance of Yuki's delusions. But after accepting her delusions and staying in the school, they became good friends and came to respect each other, as Miki came to see her as a big-sister figure whom she can rely on. They are also very friendly with other, as they are seen to support each other, seen when Yuuri was sad as she said it would be better if Megumi hand't hidden everything (the manual) from them, to which Miki reassured her that she was waiting for them all the time and didn't forget about them.Chapter 21, pages 12-13 And when Yuuri was feeling down when thinking about how her younger sister, Ruu, could disappear one day, Miki comforted her by holding her hand and told her that Miki herself, and others as well were worried.Chapter 41, pages 18-19 Miki also made sure that Yuuri wouldn't do something dangerous, so this shows that Miki cares for her and her well-being. Kurumi Ebisuzawa At first, Miki and Kurumi had quite a steady relationship, but Kurumi became upset at her since she talked like she "knew everything" after founding the emergency response manual as she started making assumptions that Megumi already knew about everything.Chapter 18, pages 7 and 9-10 However, this only happened because Kurumi couldn't believe that Megumi actually did know about everything, so their relationship quickly turned into a friendly one later on. This is shown when Kurumi got infected, Miki was the who went to the basement all alone to get the medicine that could cure Kurumi, so this shows that Miki cares for Kurumi and her well-being very much. Miki also stated that Kurumi is the one who she'll look for whenever she needs help, and she also helps Kurumi in combat situations sometimes. After leaving and "graduating" the school, the two becomes much closer. When Miki held Kurumi's cold hands, she was very worried that the medicine didn't work, to which Kurumi reassured her that it did. Miki cares deeply for Kurumi and doesn't want her to do dangerous things like before, as she walked past some zombies. Miki also doesn't want her to leave her as she is very important to her, to which Kurumi said she wouldn't, as Miki is her "precious junior". When Kurumi thought Miki looked down, she cheered her up, and when Miki said how she was unsure to greet Ruu, Kurumi gave her a bit of advice,Chapter 36, page 8 referring to the time where Miki said the Kurumi is the one she goes to for advice and help. After coming to Isidore University, they are seen supporting each other, and they were also seen talking late at night alone at the school's roof, showing that they have a deep bond of friendship and trust. Quotes Gallery Trivia * is a combination of 美 mi meaning “beauty” and 紀 ki meaning “chronicle”. * Yuki once combined Miki's (Mii-kun) and Kei's (Ke-kun) names together, resulting in Mike.Chapter 16, page 31 * Kurumi once remarked that Miki is quite similar to Yuki, but later said that she wasn't serious. * Miki had many appearances with "The Stand," a book by Stephen King, which is a post-apocalyptic horror/fantasy novel. * Miki has stated that she was in class 2-B.Chapter 13Episode 6 Navigation References Category:Characters category:Main Characters Category:Alive